Pouritture Raffinee
by Marquis de Waxfruit
Summary: Animamundi fanfiction! When Georik Zaberisk finds that he cannot pay off his debts in time Count Sandwhich finds himself a new toy. Lilith is lef to fend for herself. Or is she? Lots of sub plots going on. : Thanks to Lolita for editing.


Pourriture Raffinee

Waxfruit

This is an Animamundi fanfic. So I finally got around to writing a fanfic and well this is dedicated to Pimp my insanity. Without her I would have not been inspired to write this! She has written some wonderful Animamundi fanfiction and I think you need to go and read them. Right after you read mine of course. Haha...So this plot is complex and well I have to say I have not yet gotten to Count Sandwich and so I'm making up a personality for him. Hopefully it will be correct and I won't insult and fans out there :) Oh, and I'm a supporter of Dashwood X Lilith. Why? It's rather interesting. Jareth'sxLolita and I collabed on this and we roleplayed it for awhile and well it just sort of happened...came out of no where with the quote from the game "He gave me strange candy." and then it happened. Light at the end of the tunnel here. Lol. So anyways. Enjoy.

Oh btw since I made this chapter kind of dirty, I left the good scene out. I'm sorry you'll just have to imagine it! Or emial me or something.

_So delicious. _

He stood there chained to the walls. His wrists up above his head and his head hanging down, gazing at the cold stone floors below him. It was such a picturesque portrait. I couldn't help, but find myself aroused from the very sight of him. His long raven hair tousled over his shoulders, messy, rugged and...sexy even. His blue eyes were partially closed now. I couldn't see if they had any sort of regret in them. Then again, why would I care? His pale white flesh glistening within the shining moonlight from right where I sat.

My beautiful little concubine! Fairest of the land. He may have stood tall in stature, but his member was limp and his skin was dry. I would certainly have to do something about that wouldn't I? After giving my new concubine some away time from me, I figured now would be a good time to step up from where I sat and show my dominance, my power and my eternal lust for him. I could barely keep myself in tact. I was so excited, now about to take what is rightfully mine.

Ah, How excellent!

I pulled a whip from my stash, as I do have many devices of torture and pleasure. I walked into the small room where I held my "Innocent" captive. My long black cape trailed behind me. It slid down from my shoulders, exposing my perfectly pale skin to the cool nights air. I was almost exposed to my innocent. It didn't matter because I wanted him to want me. I wanted him to desire me...to touch me and beg for me. Like all of the others did. I was never cocky, but...well I did have a bit of an ego because I knew I could make anyone succumb to me in the flick of my wrist...

I was just that good in my power. As I walked into the room the moonlight outlined my perfect figure and I put the whip to my side as I noticed my innocent gazing up at me, his brow furrowed as he growled. "Now, now don't look at me like that Count Zaberisk." I smirked, taking in the ungodly sight of beauty before my eyes. I took the front of my whip I lifted up his chin. I wanted him to be eye to eye with me. I wanted him to gaze longingly into my eyes and realize who was boss here. He shook his head and growled once more.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. I merely laughed at him. How dare he was still defying me? "Count Zaberisk, haven't you noticed yet? You're in my home, you're chained up to my walls and you're alone, naked and missing something..." I teased as I stroked my chin and licked my lips.

"But what could it be?" The other man grit his teeth.

"You're a despicable man!" the raven hair man yelled out. I laughed once more. I couldn't help it. I loved hearing how evil I was. But...alas this behavior would have to stop soon. I cleared my throat and smirked, coming in closer to him.

"What did you do with Lilith?" he demanded to know. I placed my hands on my hips and walked closer to him. My face was nearly inches from his as I stroked his cheek with one of my long black fingernails. I laughed.

"Mmmmmm...she is fine." I assured him. That man often worried too much about his sister. After all she had been through some...rather...disturbing events. I suppose I couldn't blame him. He yelled me way and spit in my face. I wiped off the new saliva and sighed.

"What you don't believe me?" I laughed, smirking.

"I wouldn't believe you even if you were best friends with the King!" he hissed.

"Oh, but you see...we are very close. But you probably knew that." I could tell from the way he was acting he was scared.

Oh, the mighty Zaberisk has finally fallen.

"Let me go! You'll never get anywhere like this!"

"Oh, but you seem to forget Count Zaberisk you owe me a lot of gold..." I leaned in closer as he stroked his cheek. He tried to shake me off of him, but really it as no use.

"I will get you, your gold! Just give me another month!" he tried to reassure me.

"You see Count Zaberisk. I have been waiting for several months already and I don't take kindly to those who don't pay me back promptly."I whispered to him as he shivered.

"You're mine now, so get used to it. You'll attend our club meetings at every chance and you'll be a part of us. Oh, and you'll serve me and only me."

"Never!" he yelled back at me.

"Then I will have to punish you." I told him firmly as I cracked the whip to the floor. He gritted his teeth looking as though I was about to whip him. Oh, no I had something much more fun in mind...I pressed my bare chest to his and claimed his lips in a kiss. I was heartless and brutal with my kisses. I never meant them, but I seemed to have gotten his attention. He couldn't push me away, so he succumbed to my kiss. His lips refusing to slide over mine as I did all the work. I suddenly broke the kiss and looked at him gripping his chin. "Oh, new pet you'll just love this.." I told him as I slid my hand down his chest, tracing abstract patterns along his nipples then down his firm stomach. He smirked, licking over his lips. He quivered, not liking it, but I gave it to him anyway. I was laughing in my mind at him.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen...

Georik Zaberisk...


End file.
